The Blot
This article is about the original Shadow Blot, the main antagonist of the game and the final boss. For other uses of the word "Shadow Blot", see Shadow Blot (Disambiguation). The Shadow Blot (シャドー・ブロット) (his name is often confused with the name "Phantom Blot") is the main antagonist of Epic Mickey, and acts as its Final Boss (though that is up to interpretation). He is a mixture of Paint and Thinner (more commonly known as ink). The Blot cannot be befriended with paint or destroyed with thinner and is the most dangerous enemy. Thinner does, however, cause the Blot to temporarily melt, as seen in the game's intro, but can later reform into its original state. The Blot was destroyed by the fireworks of Dark Beauty Castle, making it one of the very few blots to be destroyed physically. History A long time ago, Mickey Mouse inadvertently discovered the workshop of Yen Sid, where the sorcerer was finished creating a world where his lost and forgotten creations would feel at home. However, after waiting for Yen Sid to leave, Mickey takes a closer look at the model of said world, where he uses a paintbrush to create a small model of himself. The model turns black and melts slightly, so Mickey, believing more paint will make it more lively, keeps making it bigger and bigger... until it forms into the Shadow Blot, a demonic monstrosity who tries to attack Mickey, but the mouse accidentally spills paint on the model and grabs a sponge and splashes the Blot with thinner, seemingly erasing the beast. Hearing Yen Sid approaching, Mickey tries to clean up (in vain) and accidentally knocks over the paint thinner onto the world model. He escapes through the magic mirror to his home, believing this will all just be a silly memory. Unfortunately, part of the Blot was still in the sponge, and it escapes through a portal that was created by the Thinner into the world Yen Sid created, where he usurps the throne of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and the Blot Wars engage... Unfortunately, the Blot wins, and the Mad Doctor switches sides. However, Oswald and his girlfriend, Ortensia, refuse to give up. They fight the Blot again on Mickeyjunk Mountain. Using the newly-repaired Thinner Jug, the two attempt to trap the Blot inside. However, Ortensia sacrifices herself protecting Oswald from the Blot and is turned into an inert statue. Oswald finally seals the Jug with a cork, imprisoning the Blot. Sadly, this isn't the end of the ordeal. The Blot isn't completely sealed. This allows him to spawn countless minions, including a second-in-command. Oswald finally surrenders, devoting himself to guard the Jug, making sure the Blot never escapes. After defeating the False Shadow Blot at Mickeyjunk Mountain, Mickey and Gus rush to the mountain's peak to help Oswald seal the blot in the Jug. There Oswald reveals that the Blot they fought was just a very big drip from the Shadow Blot. He tells them that when the Blot first arrived, he and Ortensia managed to se al it in the Jug, but Ortensia was lost in the process. Oswald then asks Mickey to be friends. However, before they could shake hands, Mickey sadly reveals that he was the cause of the Thinner Disaster. This makes the already jealous Oswald and he jumps on the Jug's cork, ready to fight Mickey. However, as he moves, the cork begins to crack, and bursts open, freeing the Shadow Blot. The Blot promptly grabs Oswald and Gus and demands that Mickey surrenders his heart. Not wanting his friends to die from either not having the ability to breathe, or that the Blot would crush them, Mickey agrees witness. Now energized with Mickey's heart, the Blot creates his Bloticles and begins to drain all of the paint out of the Wasteland. Mickey and Gus manage to destroy the bloticles, while Oswald fixed the rocket. Once all the bloticles were destroyed, they decide to use the rocket to reach the Shadow Blot and use the rocket's self destruct feature near Mickey's heart. However, the Blot uses its bloticles to destroy the rocket (as it was made of paint due to budget issues), and the Rocket crashes into Dark Beauty Castle. Luckily, Oswald has a plan to launch three sets of fireworks at the Blot. Mickey manages to activate all three fireworks sets while Oswald distracts the Blot, but just as they are ready to launch them, the Shadow Blot swallows Oswald and Gus, forcing Mickey to jump into the Blot to save them. While inside the Blot, Mickey reunites with Gus, and they find Mickey's heart, where its revealed that once the Blot regains its strength, it will use Mickey's heart to enter his world. Mickey manages to free his heart by destroying the bloticles holding it suspended. Oswald grabs Mickey's heart, but after a brief moment's hesitation, willingly gives it to Mickey. Oswald then activates the fireworks, destroying the Blot once and for all. The Shadow Blot's destruction results in a rain of paint that undoes the damage done to Wasteland and revives Ortensia. The Blot briefly appears in the introduction of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two in Yen Sid's flashback of Mickey's heroic acts last time in Wasteland (Epic Mickey). The Blot also still has some corrupted/evil blotlings left; some of whose controllling the Mad Doctor's Beetleworx called Blotworx. Strategies The Bloticles The Shadow Blot isn't fought directly, rather you fight parts of him. These parts are called Bloticles, and they are in every hub world in the game, Mean Street included. The tentacles will frequently grow boils, and Mickey must use Thinner or Paint (it doesn't matter which) on these boils in order to destroy them. Continue doing this to every Bloticle in every hub world to initiate the last two phases of the triumphant fight to the finish. While the Bloticles absorb all the Paint in whichever hub world they are in, this does give you an advantage to find all of the hidden areas the Paint previously had covered up. Dark Beauty Castle Oswald has another plan: Using the castle's fireworks to defeat the Blot. But in order to do so, the fireworks on each tower must be activated. To activate a set of fireworks, Mickey must activate the tower's three gargoyles by spinning them so they will face the floating crystal in the center, and painting the faces to activate them. But Mickey must beware as the Blot will attack him with its claws while he does so, and he can deal heavy damage. After activating all three fireworks sets, the stage is set for the final showdown. This is how the Blot is destroyed by Oswald. Inside the Blot The Blot has swallowed Oswald and Gus, forcing Mickey to venture into the Blot to save them. Upon venturing deeper into the Blot, Mickey reunites with Gus and they discover Mickey's heart and realize the Blot plans to use Mickey's heart to enter his world once it regains its strength. To defeat the Blot, Mickey must destroy all four bloticles suspending Mickey's heart. This is similar to the previous battles in the hub worlds, but now you face dark remains of characters who were consumed by the Blot. These new enemies cannot be defeated, but will die when a bloticle is destroyed. Once all four bloticles are destroyed, Oswald launches the fireworks and this destroys the Shadow Blot. Beta Appearance The Blot was originally supposed to be officially named Phantom Blot, like in the 1930's comic (which ended up being the Shadow Blot's fan-moniker). That idea stayed the same. But some ideas were scrapped. The Shadow Blot was supposed to be larger and was supposed to have glowing red eyes instead of glowing green ones. He was also meant to have a somewhat skeletal face and a sort of Horned King-like look as well, which would've made Epic Mickey a much darker game than it was. His classic counterpart, the Phantom Blot, was supposed to take his role but did not. Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel "The most devastating enemy ever unleashed upon Wasteland, the Blot is more than just a garden-variety villain. The Blot is practically a force of nature, rampaging at will through Wasteland and inflicting carnage and catastrophe wherever he (it?) goes. Whether he's sucking the color out of the world, or transforming its inhabitants into lifeless slabs of stone, the Blot is out of control and it would seem that nothing, and no one, could possibly stop him. Nothing except for, maybe, a determined mouse wielding a magical paint brush." External links *The Shadow Blot on Disney Wiki Trivia *The Time Eater, a new villain from the video game, Sonic Generations, has a very uncanny resemblance to the Shadow Blot's larger form (as you can see here). One of the few differences include the eye and mouth color being cyan instead of green. **Another difference is that the Shadow Blot is organic (thinner-wise), while the Time Eater is mechanical. But Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Aka "Eggman") said that he found"the primordeal form of this unique creation" that had amasing powers even he couldn't master, meaning that Time Eater is sort of organic. *The Shadow Blot strongly resembles, in both appearance and sheer power, to a classic Disney villian from Fantasia: Chernabog. *The Shadow Blots appearance and the way it captures Mickey's Heart is similar to the Heartless of the Kingdom Hearts series. *could also be a refence the phantom blot disney house of mouse Gallery Shadow blot vs mickey epic mickey game by epicsoundtrack-d53jsu5.jpg|Shadow Blot vs Mickey|link=Shadow Blot (original) Em-shadow-blot-concept2.jpg|The Blot in action. NP259 Mickey.jpg|Another piece of artwork for the Blot. Blot attacks.jpg|The Blot's beta appearance. Kng_BlotEM25.jpg|The real Blot after being unleashed from his "prison". Phantom_Blot_fallen_angel.36.jpg|Early artwork for the Shadow...er, Phantom Blot KingBlot SurperiorEP.jpg|The Blot after retrieving Mickey's Heart. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Blotlings Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Locations Category:Mission Worlds